A Day Of Change
by RangerBlack
Summary: It's Ino's big day! But with emotions running high can everybody find a reason to smile?


**A Day Of Change**

Standing in front of a full-length mirror in a frothy snow-white dress Ino looked through her sheer veil and marveled at the meaning of today.

It was her wedding day! (Finally)

She was 20 now and had made it to Chuunin years ago. Her hair had grown back but with the death of a close friend she cut it again resently in a sign of morning. Yahiko had always said she looked best with it short.

Ino's crystal blue eyes glittered with unshed tears. She was so lucky to be marrying such an understanding and loving man. He'd told her she could show up for the wedding bald and he'd still think she outshine any there. She hadn't of course, but it was short. Feathered out to frame her face she was told she looked like a pixie.

Sakura sniffled and shuffled around the dressing room behind her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked her best female friend and Maid of Honor.

"Your just so pretty, you glow I swear. You two obviuosly love each other so much." Sakura choked and blew her nose. " It's just,- I'm so happy for you Ino. Not many people find ya'll's kind of love." Sakura's sad eyes turned a deep green and Ino's heart broke.

Yes she'd found her love, the one in a million kind and in cruel irony so had Sakura. But only Ino would be able to live that family life with her man since Sasuke had been thought of as dead for over 4 years.

Ino had once thought she was in love with the young Uchiha, but over time she realized it was just his looks and sure-self. Sakura hadn't fallen out of love with him though. Instead it just grew stronger thoughout the years. Sakura had not too long ago ask that Sasuke's name be etched into the KIA memorial. But the request had been turned down since he'd left without premision.

Ino had learned since what was left of Team 7 had gathered hammers and chisles and had done it themselves. Sakura had told her when they'd finished Kakashi had pulled his mask down for a prayer. Ino had cried when she'd heard and hoped Sasuke knew he'd been loved deeply by his team members.

"Sakura," Ino whispered holding her fiend's face between her slender hands. " There will be someone for you. Maybe not Sasuke, but you'll find you'll love him just the same. Because Sasuke would have never had left had he not known this."

Sakura's green eyes poured tears over Ino's hands and the two girls hugged tightly.

The door opened and Shikamaru poked his beautiful head in. " Sakura you're needed at the front."

"Be there in a sec Shiki," Ino said missing the wince he made at the nickname since she was cleaning her Maid of Honor up.

"You know what your lucky, you get to see my man all dressed up before I do." Ino teased. "Now go strut your stuff sister."

"I love you Ino," Sakura said before scampering out the door.

Her father came in smiling brightly if a bit teary eyed at the sight of his baby girl in a wedding dress.

"How'd you grow up so fast?" He whispered as she redid her lipstick to be sure.

"It's been 20 years Dad, did you exspect this to happen even later?" She drawled with a wry smile.

"I always kinda blocked out this one. And you moving out. And, well I figure I'd let you shock me everytime." He smiled smugly. "I've never been disapointed."

She smiled back and hugged him tight. " Love you Daddy," she said looking up into his fimiliar eyes.

"Love you too Baby Girl," he murmured.

"Let's go Daddy it's about to start."

As the music started and the double-doors opened, first Sakura walked through arm in arm with the Best Man, Gaara. Following behind them was Ino's older brother Kazuma and Kankuro's sister Temari. Behind them was Chouji and Shikamaru who walked side by side with Ino's mother. The last three sat down in the pews.

The cue was made and Ino came into view to the standing crowd.

She floated on her Father's arm as they made their way to the front of the church. And the second Ino's blue eyes locked with Kankuro's dark ones and smiles that lit the room spread across their faces.

In a thrilled daze the ceremony passed for the happy couple. The on looker's all agreed later the two had hardly ever looked away from the other.

And finally when told he could kiss his brand new wife Kankuro gently lifted the sheer veil and the kiss was given a standing ovation.

Catching her small body to his in a classic pose Kankuro called an invite to the reseption and dashed with his wife through the thrown rice... and fireworks, thank you Naruto.

Sakura soon followed, next to a very happy Gaara.

"I've never seen him as happy as he is with her," his now fimiliar voice rasped.

"Their both very happy and very lucky to be together. They deserve it all," Sakura agreed.

"As should we all," Temari drawled behind them, having switched Kazuma for Shikamaru.

Rice was still being tossed into the air and Sakura smiled. Ino and Temari were right, one day they'd all be in the arms of a loved one.

From somewhere outside Kankuro whistled loudly and on cue the boys swung the girls up into their arms and rushed out door.

And maybe that day would come sooner then they thought.

**The End**


End file.
